The Carbon Copy
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: One shot for Aidorockz! Ashlyn Baker, a witch at Cross Academy, who has a family secret no one told her about and not only does she catch the eye of our fave playboy vampire, but also the vampire council and a certain evil vampire, Rido Kuran.
1. Chapter 1

Hello...so this is a one shot for AidoRockz because she is such a sport. Aidorockz had written a crap load of one shots(including one for me) and she asked me to return the favor, which I thought was fair so here it is even though it took me about a month to write it, which I want to apologize for now because of school work. Now as for my other stories they are not on hiatus it's just after a long day of college work and homework all I ever want to do is read so I'm going to try to update during my breaks for winter and thanksgiving and spring. So there may be updates inbetween that but it will be highly unlikely and it would be more likely that during my breaks they will be updated. Now the story disclaimer. I do not own Vampire Knight and to be honest I don't own this character. This is AidoRockz character and some of her plot. I just wrote what she wanted me to. So without further adue, I give you her story. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

I rubbed my temples as the pounding in my head was getting worse. I began to get headaches about a week ago and they have been progressively getting almost to the point of it being unbearable. The high pitched squeals of the day class girls weren't making this any easier. I looked up and saw the night class parade through the screaming people, with an atmosphere of regal and untouchable glory, while the prefects kept the admirers at bay. Another wave of pain hit me; I gritted my teeth to stop me from screaming out. I felt a presence next to me and instinctively went to grab the knife I had hidden around my ankle. The knife I had specially made and had it spelled to kill only vampires. To anything else, it was virtually harmless. Someone's hand stopped me and I glanced up to see Ichijo, one of my best friends here and also vampire. I relaxed.

"Ashlyn, you've been acting strange lately. And your powers are acting up. I'll be in class when all of a sudden an earthquake will erupt, or a random tree will ignite, as well as animals screeching in pain. Care to explain?"

Did I forget to mention that I was a witch, on my dad's side? I am able to control all four elements but earth and fire are my strongest ability along with power to control animals.

"I don't know. Lately I've been getting headaches. They pound against my head and there's so much built up pressure to the point where I can't keep my powers in check, and they lash out because of the agony I'm in."

Ichijo put a comforting hand on my shoulder. The screams got increasingly louder and I put my hands over my ears in a failed attempt to block them out. I put my head in my knees as it felt like my skull was being split in half. I looked up and saw Aido. The blonde haired vampire stared at my intensely with his icy blue eyes. His eyes held concern from what I could tell before turning into a glare. The glare was not directed at me though. His eyes shifted to the hand on my back, which belonged to Ichijo. He stood there for a moment before being nudged by his equally cute cousin, Kain. All the vampires kept moving, except for Kaname who stopped, his body guard Seiren right behind him. He gave me a knowing look that made shivers run down my spine, before he too kept walking.

"I need to go Ashlyn, but please, take an Advil or something if your headaches are getting that bad."

He brushed some stray light brown hairs from my face. He got up and left, leaving me alone on the bench, with the wind slightly blowing and leaves dancing on the ground. I lifted myself off the bench and headed back to my room, praying for a good night's rest, even though I was a night owl. Unfortunately I hadn't taken more than a few steps before I was stopped Zero.

"Ashlyn, you're wanted in the Chairman's office."

'Great' I thought sarcastically to myself before nodding and heading off. Once I got there, I knocked on the door, an act of manners. A cheerful come in came from the other side. I turned the handle on the door revealing the headmaster and another man.

"Headmaster Cross? You wanted to see me?" I answered, confused as to why I was here.

"Ah yes Ashlyn, this man would like to speak to you. He's from the hunters council named Jamio." I stared at the man. He had a dangerous and threatening aura.

"I'll leave you two alone then."

Headmaster Cross left me alone with the stranger. My mother had told me about the hunter council. They are a bunch of cold hearted killers with only regards to their own.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

He handed me a letter. I just stared at it cautiously before I ripped it open. While I begin to read, Jamio began to explain.

"The hunter council would like for you to join us in the everlasting struggle against vampires. We know your secret."

I glanced up from the letter, wondering what he meant by secret. I'm assuming they already knew about me being a witch.

"What do you think just because you know I'm a witch it'll help you any?" I retorted.

"Oh Ashlyn, you are much more than that. I mean there's no use hiding it anymore. You could be the ultimate weapon."

What did he mean 'there's no use hiding it anymore'? I wasn't hiding anything, especially if they knew I was a witch.

"What do you mean? I'm just a witch that's all."

He laughed amusingly. "Maybe you should look further into your family history."

I stood there speechless. What hadn't my parents told me? I mean dad was a wizard and mom never talked about her past. It's not like I can ask them now anyways, considering they've been dead for the past five years. I never thought my family's past was such a big deal. I came out of my thoughts to answer the man.

"Doesn't matter what I am. I know who I am and I will never work for the hunter's council."

"Whether you say yes or no won't matter. The council always gets what they want."

I was becoming beyond pissed. They can't force something on someone. My emotions began to get the better of me and I felt the wind beginning to pick up. The windows burst open, the wind rippling through. Loose papers from Headmaster's desk went flying everywhere. My hair whipped me in the face but it didn't hurt. I used the element to shove Jamio against the wall.

"Now you listen and you listen good." I commanded. "I will never work for hunter's council. You can't force me to. The hunter's council is composed of nothing but cruel, heartless humans that only look out for themselves." I pulled earth through the walls and pinned him there. I began to walk out.

"This conversation is over." I stated, making a dramatic exit, but as soon as my hand touched the doorknob, Jamio said, "I'm not the only one coming after you. The hunter's council will have you in their clutches before he ever will." I paused before turning to him.

"Who's he?" I demanded.

"Like you don't know. I mean come on. The headaches and your powers acting out. You must know something's up. What? Didn't mommy and daddy tell you?" I got up in his face.

"Tell me what?" I ordered. He laughed manically.

"Mommy never told lil Ashlyn that she was part…" He didn't get to finish his sentence for ice now covered his mouth. I didn't do that and I searched for the one person who did. The one who made my heart skip a beat.

"Aido! He knows something about me. Uncover his mouth." I exclaimed.

"Look Ashlyn, I need you to come with me. Kaname wishes to speak with you." He was serious and held none of the playful tone I'm used to.

"No, Kaname gives me horrible vibes. He's a creepy and…" He gripped me tightly by the shoulders.

"Ashlyn, we don't have time for this. He'll be coming here soon."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the window. He swooped me up bridal style, which made me blush insanely, and jumped out the window. He ran at vampire speed and before I knew it, we were in Kaname's room. The vibes kicked up a notch and my headaches kicked in. The pressure kept building up until it was unbearable. I felt like my head was being split in two. I screamed bloody murder.

"AHHH!...MAKE IT STOP MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

I could barely hear anything. The pounding in my ears was too great. I fell to my knees and I could feel the ground rumbling beneath me. I heard mumbles before my head was carefully pulled backwards and some type of substance was thrown down my throat. It was cooling and my headaches subsided. It was almost too good to be true. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kaname in front of me holding a glass of what I assumed once had the substance in it. I felt someone smoothing down my hair and I glance up to see Aido staring down at me.

"Aido set her on the bed." Kaname commanded flaunting his pureblood power. Aido, being the ever devoted vampire he is, did what Kaname said.

"What was that? The liquid you gave me." I asked, my words slurred.

"Sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk." Kaname touched his fingers to my forehead before I had a chance to object. The last thing I saw was Aido's once sparkling blue eyes now filled with concern.

_The next day_

I woke up the next day completely refreshed. Kaname's little mind trick worked wonders. I looked outside and notice the sun was slowly setting. How long was I out? I quickly got dressed in the schools uniform and ran outside. The girls had already settled around the gates, which opened shortly after. Chaos almost erupted, for the fans couldn't contain themselves. I was waiting for Kaname so I could ask him about why I was desired as a weapon. I mean what could it be? What hadn't my mother told me? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't seen Aido coming my way. I felt arms envelope me and pull me to an icy chest. I gasped when I felt that cool breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ashlyn! I was so worried about you!" He nuzzled his head against mine as I blushed and tried to squirm away from him, although I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

"Aido!" I looked around and saw the vicious glares of the jealous fan girls. I attempted to push him away but his grip just tightened like a snake.

"Kaname wants you to meet him in his room tonight at midnight. All your questions will be answered." He whispered in my ear before letting me go.

"Bye Ashlyn!" He waved flirtatiously before continuing on his way. It was then I realized that I sensed danger.

All the girls of Cross Academy were glaring at me, hoping that maybe I'd burst into flames from being too close to their "Idol." I took a run for it, but before I even knew it, I was already in the sun dorms, in a mere few seconds. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought to myself, freaking out. I quickly got into my room and slammed the door, locking it then putting a magical lock on it. I jumped on my bed and silently cried, which I rarely ever did. I cried for my confusion, my deceased parents, and everything that has been going on, until I slowly fell asleep. When I woke back up, it was around 11:30. I got up out of my bed and I headed over to Kaname's room, hoping to finally get all of my answers. Once I got to the moon gates, I used my powers to push open the gates. I stormed my way throw the dorms until I reached Kaname's room. I didn't wait for his permission to enter either. I almost ripped the door off its hinges from the force I put on it. He was sitting there on his couch, staring up at his ceiling, wallowing in his own thoughts. His black shirt was half unbuttoned and contrasted with his white pants.

"Alright Kaname. What's going on?" He didn't answer, just kept staring at nothing.

"Kaname why have my powers been acting up?" He still said nothing and I was beginning to get impatient.

"Damn it Kaname, What do you know!" As I said that the desk next to him light on fire.

Seiren splashed a jug of water on it. I looked behind me and noticed that Aido and Kain had arrived, do to my outburst no doubt.

"Perhaps you should sit." He suggested while sitting up. I shook my head.

"No Kaname. You promised me answers and I want them now." He nodded then began to speak.

"Alright you want answers. I suppose you waited long enough." He paused for dramatic effect no doubt.

"You are a vampire." Nothing could have prepared me for that moment.

"Wha…I'm…how's that?" I tried to say.

"Part vampire anyway. Your grandmother was a human turned vampire by my uncle Rido Kuran, who had fell in love with her because she looked like his sister. They could have been twins the identity was so accurate. Anyway, your grandmother had never loved Rido, but he kept her trapped within his own confides. She had fallen in love with one of the workers and he had gotten her pregnant. They both ended up escaping and by the time Rido found out it was too late. Your family lived on. But there's a complication." He said.

"What could be more complicated than finding out that you're part vampire?" I inquired.

He took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to me. I stared at the picture in amazement. The girl in the picture was me. The same light brown flowing hair that curled lightly at the end. But the girl in the picture wore Victorian styled clothing and her eyes were a dark luscious brown.

"Who is this?" I asked him sitting down on his couch.

"That is Helena Angie Baker. Your grandmother."

I was baffled. How was that even possible? I heard of getting your looks from your grandparents but this was impossible. I was basically a carbon copy beside the eyes.

"Rido from what I gather plans on taking you back. If he couldn't have your grandmother he'd have you." I sat there quietly trying to process this information.

"So is that why my powers have been acting up?" I questioned.

"Yes, you don't have any thirst but your vampire cells are fighting your witch cells trying to take over which caused your headaches and your powers to lash out." He answered.

"So what did you give me then? Last night you poured something down my throat, what was it?" At first he didn't answer.

"Kaname, you told me everything so far. Don't stop now!" I demanded. He sighed.

"It was my blood. It calmed down your cells but it heightened your senses." 'Well that explains my sudden speed.' I thought to myself.

"And now I know why the vampire council wants me. Half witch, half vampire is like the ultimate weapon." He nodded.

"Wow this is a lot to take in. But I'm glad I finally know now." I went to take my leave but Kaname stopped me.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Ashlyn. You need to be turned." I turned to him sharply.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Ashlyn, if I don't turn you, your powers and vampire cells will continue to clash until they literally split you apart. Your headaches are only the beginning."

"No…no…just give me more of your blood, I'll be fine." I said trying to convince him.

"I'm sorry Ashlyn, it doesn't work that way." I didn't want to hear anymore. I lit everything in my path on fire trying to distract them enough so I could escape. I ran over to the window, heating it up until it burst. I looked at the drop but jumped out anyway. I let the wind carry me, allowing me to land softly before taking off again. As soon as I got to my bedroom, I began to pack everything I could think of. I needed to get away from this, get away from everything. This was just too much and it wouldn't be long before the vampires caught up with me. Ice crackled around my window, making it burst just like my fire.

"Ashlyn please just let Kaname turn you." Aido said while stepping into my room. I began to back up.

"Aido stay away from me." I held my hands up as if I was going to unleash an insane amount of power.

"You won't do it Ashlyn." Tears leaked from my eyes as I knew he was right. I tried to out run him again, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I struggled and fought against him.

"Let me go Aido. I won't be a vampire."

"No! Not when I know the alternative can be worse." I continued to struggle.

"Listen to me Ashlyn…Listen to me!" I stopped my squirming and looked up at him.

"If you don't turn into a vampire, you will die. I can't let that happen. You mean so much to me." He paused for a moment. "I can't lose you and if that means turning you into a vampire, even against your will, I will make sure it happens."

I can't believe it. Aido liked me, as much as I liked him. I guess it was my turn to say something.

"You mean a lot to me too Aido. But I can't do this. I'll act differently if I was a vampire, my thirst would indeed come and I don't know if I can handle it. Not to mention Rido will come after me and I can't do this."

More tears began to flow out from my eyes and onto his shirt which was slowly becoming wet. "No one said you'd be alone."

I felt him put his hand under my chin and he lifted my head up to look at his icy blue eyes. He slowly began to lean in as did I. It was a slow, loving and caring kiss, letting me know that he wouldn't ever leave.

As soon as we parted, I said, "Alright, I'll turn." He smiled at me, lovingly linking my hand with his. He took me back to Kaname's room where I would soon begin my new life.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please tell me! But I hope you did enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone...so Aidorocks had asked for a second part of this oneshot and some people had...actually most people thought I should add more...so I give you the second chapter of this now two shot! I hope everyone enjoys it! And sorry it took so long for the update...college...what're you gonna do right? haha I do not own Vampire Knight. Ashlyn belongs to Aidorocks but the plot to this chapter I would say is shared between Aidorocks and I...she wanted a kidnapping and I went from there. So without further ado...I give you The Carbon Copy part 2! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Concentrate harder."

I glared at the candle. This candle in all its waxy glory has been mocking me for the past two hours. It absolutely refused to ignite. This wasn't exactly my problem though. After I found that I was a carbon copy of my grandmother and that a psycho vampire was after me, I panicked and attempted to flee. Of course Aido talked me out of it which actually led to some feelings being shared. So I went back to Kaname and I had him turn me.

Unfortunately no one knew the consequences of what turning me into a vampire could do. When I wasn't turned, my witch blood was clashing with my vampire blood apparently slowing splitting myself apart, but now that I am turned, it's as if I have no Wicca blood in me what so ever. All of my powers are gone. I can't create fire, I can't move water, I can't make wind pick up, I can't make the earth shake, and I can't talk to animals. Everything that defined me is now gone. What's even worse is that all these vampires around me have some sort of ability and then there's me.

I was supposed to be this ultimate weapon, according to the council and according to Kaname, I just need to work at it and my powers will eventually come back. So now we've come full circle.

"I've been concentrating for the past two hours! This is absolutely insane. Let's just face facts. I'm never going to get my powers back. End of story!" I yelled getting up out my seat and heading towards the door. As soon as my fingers touched the doorknob, Kaname spoke.

"You're never going to get your powers back if you keep quitting."

Wow, he has some nerve.

"Quitting! Do you think that's what I'm doing? We've been at this for weeks Kaname! Weeks! I have not been able to do anything I once could! And on top of not having any of my old powers, I don't even have special vampire powers like the others."

Kaname kept quiet throughout my entire rant just staring at me as if this amused him. Great, glad to know he gets amusement from my suffering.

"Don't just stare at me! Tell me something useful for once for example how to get my powers back."

"It could be we just haven't been giving you the right stressor." He explained while getting up out of his seat. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check on someone."

He said it as if it was a big secret. It was obvious to everyone that he had a big thing for Yuki. I knew the back story of how Yuki and Kaname had met. Heck, they're both living in a state of denial. The only problem is I also see the way Zero looks at Yuki and the occasional glances Yuki has sent his way. It wouldn't be long until it came to a point where she'd have to choose.

I sat down upon the crimson velvet couch sighing to myself and glanced at the candle again. I tried to will it to ignite again but as before nothing happened. I tried to think back to when I first had gotten my powers. Extreme raw emotion had triggered them. When I was angry or when I was sad, my powers would react and lash out that is until I got control of them. None of that was happening now. No matter how frustrated or angry I got, nothing happened. It felt as if a part of me was missing.

"Hey are you done for the day?" asked a voice as smooth as silk and melodic to my ears. I looked away from the candle and saw Aido.

"Yea…just finishing up actually."

I stood from my seat and walked over to the blue eyed playboy. His platinum hair was slicked back per usual and not a hair was out of place but his eyes held a certain hope.

"Any luck today?"

I sighed once again and spoke the one answer that I wish wasn't true.

"No…and quite frankly I don't think I will ever have them again. Game over."

"Hey don't give up. You'll get your powers back." He wrapped his cold, marble arms around me and slowly rubbed his hand up and down my back in a comforting manner. He was trying to make me feel better, I could tell. I wasn't sure if he even believed those words just spoke.

"Aido…I don't even believe that anymore." My voice sounded tired. But of what? Just plain exhaustion or tired of believing in something that just may not happen?

"I'm going to take a walk in the gardens." I told him, untangling myself from his arms.

"I'll come with you." He offered to which I said, "Alone."

I saw the look in his eyes when I said that. It was this gloomy, dejected look. His swirling crystals should never hold this look and I wanted to take back what I said, but I truly did just want to take a few moments to myself. I treaded quickly out the door no longer able to bear his look or the guilt that would surely set in.

The gardens were a true place of serenity. Stone paths carved their ways through the tranquil colors of greens and blues, violets and reds. The entire spectrum shines it's brightest in this garden. My favorite place in the garden was way in the back. An old, chipping gazebo stood there in its glory with intricate rose vines climbing over it. On both sides of the gazebo, cherry blossom trees provided shade yet at this time of year, the limbs were bare but in my opinion it was more beautiful and picturesque like this then it would ever be if the tree was in bloom.

I took a seat on one of the benches in the gazebo and just sat there letting the stillness engulf me. The wind picked up slightly, blowing the plants back and forth. The darkness of the night was chilling and the full moon glowed on the pathway leading directly to the gazebo. The silence was disturbed when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I glanced over and saw a man standing there.

He had a cloak wrapped around his shoulders and the cloak had the typical collar that was directed upwards. He wore a white dress shirt that had a few buttons unbuttoned at the top and a pair of black pants. His hair was extremely wavy with slight curls at the end and the dark brown contrasted against his pallid skin. Even with my heightened sense I could not make out his face for strands of his hair obstructed my view. I had never seen this man on campus ever before in my time being here and I could tell he was a vampire.

I got up from my seat intending to leave. This man gave off unscrupulous vibes, wicked even. I could tell he didn't belong here and he definitely wasn't here to do business with anyone.

"Sir, you are trespassing. If you'd be so kind to leave." I stated with confidence. I couldn't show fear. That was one thing I was taught way back when. Never show the enemy fear because they'll use it against you.

"I'm not trespassing. I'm simply taking back what rightly belongs to me." He answered, a wicked, sinister smile gracing his face. I wasn't sure at all of what he meant until he was in front of me and I felt a prick in my neck. I felt myself begin to fall only to be caught in his arms. My vision blurred slowly until the last things I saw were one red eye and one blue.

Aido's POV

I couldn't bear to see Ashlyn so…broken. Well, maybe broken was the wrong word because she still had her attitude and her moments of happiness but this whole deal of losing her powers is really starting to take its toll on her. She hardly attends classes and is always trying to withdraw herself. I hated seeing her like this. I wanted her to smile again and not have a care in the world.

It was getting to be early in the morning and Ashlyn still hadn't come back yet. I was growing worried, so I decided to check up on her. When I got to the gardens, I saw that she wasn't around. I didn't panic for I knew that it was very likely that she just went back to the dorms. She was currently staying in Rima's room. I knocked on the door to which Rima answered.

"Rima, is Ashlyn here?" I asked praying that she was. She just had to be.

"No…she hasn't come back from her lesson with Kaname." She answered emotionlessly.

Immediately I was submerged in panic and anxiety. Where could she have gone? I searched the grounds asking anyone within distance if they had seen Ashlyn but to no avail. No one knew where she could have gone. I raced to Kaname's room to inform him of this. When I reached his room, I thought to myself, 'screw respect,' and I burst into Kaname's room.

"Ashlyn's missing."

Ashlyn's POV

I could feel someone running their fingers through my hair even though I was still fenced in by darkness. I felt myself crack a smile. I can't believe I fell asleep in the garden. It was nice of Aido to come and find me, staying with me until I woke up. I opened my eyes expecting to see the scenic rose vines, a chipping white gazebo, and my cocky playboy vampire. Instead, I opened my eyes to a room, an unfamiliar room.

The first thing I saw were the blood red walls decorated with disturbing, angst romance pictures. One of them had a pale woman standing in a black dress that clung to her body and flowed down to the floor. Her back arched where the man's hand was placed and her dark tresses spread away from her. The man had his head buried in the crook of the girl's neck while the one of the woman's arms clung to the man but the other arm was holding a dagger above the man's back. The thing was the woman had a look of ecstasy on her face, so who knows why she was holding the dagger above the man.

My gaze no longer lingered on the picture and decided to focus on something else in the room. I noticed that I was lying on a bed of burgundy silk sheets. I went to push the sheets off of me with my left hand but it wouldn't move. I followed my arm up to my hand and saw that it was tied up to the mahogany bed frame. I pulled at it a few times, panic seeping through my pores when I felt someone run their fingers through my hair like when I was bounded by darkness.

Chills ran up and down my spine like tiny little baby spiders crawling along my back with their hairy legs. I sprang up from the bed intending to get away but forgot about the binds, so I didn't get every far. I stared into the eyes of the man who was also on the bed and everything came flooding back to me. I was in the garden when this man had attacked me. I pulled on my arm some more but this just had the man chuckling.

"I wouldn't bother." His voice was strangely alluring and I almost was drawn to it, but it didn't stop me from attempting to remove the binds. After a few more attempts, I stopped otherwise I'd end up rubbing my wrists raw.

"Why did you take me? What do you want?" I demanded. The man got up from the bed and I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I couldn't help but admire his muscular body.

"No one has even mentioned me to you? Not even once?"

He sauntered around the bed and over to me. I tried to get away by climbing back onto the bed and get away from him as much as the binding allowed.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed." He paused for a moment when he noticed my struggling.

"Come on Ashlyn, not even your grandmother fought me this much."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I was absolutely stunned. This was Rido Kuran. The devilish man who kidnapped my grandmother and more than likely made her life a living hell.

"You son of a…" I started but he interrupted me.

"Ah ah ah…" He wagged his index finger at me and came towards me again. He put his hand on my cheek and I cringed.

"We don't want anything dirtying this pretty little mouth of yours."

He leaned down towards me and I tried to move away but the hand that was on my cheek gripped onto my face holding me in place. His lips descended onto mine and the first thought that crossed my mind was to wretch up all my stomachs contents. With the one arm that was free, I proceeded to try to beat him. Apparently all it did was annoy him because he bit my lips drawing blood and he grabbed that one arm, squeezing it against my arm. He started to kiss along my jawline making his way down to my neck and that's when I noticed that I was crying. He stopped on my neck where he felt my pulse.

"Please…please don…" I never got to finish before I felt two razor fangs pierce my skin. Having your life force sucked out of you was eccentrically pleasant. Granted, knowing that it was him sucking my blood made the nauseas feeling return but still. Maybe for vampires, this was natural. I wouldn't know because I have only ever had the blood tablets and no one has sucked my blood before. The sensation of lightheadedness spread throughout my body and I felt myself going numb. It felt as if I was falling, but then again maybe I was. I didn't feel him release his hold on me, or his fangs leaving my throat. The next thing I knew, I was lying back down, feeling extremely exhausted.

"There…there now. Can't have you strong enough to run away from me." He told me. Despite his voice sounding like an angel, I was anything but comforted. I was scared, frightened. Tears prickled at the edges of my eyes before falling off that edge. He wiped them away.

"Shh…shh…it's okay." He petted my head until there was a knock at the door.

"What!" He asked frustratingly stopping his petting and turning towards the maid who had entered the room.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you Master, but there is a disturbance." He used his vampire speed and had her pressed up against the wall, hand around her neck restricting the air flow.

"What kind of disturbance?" Rido growled out.

"You…ah…your nephew…an…and others." The maid wheezed out the best that she could. Rido hissed at the word nephew and threw the maid across the room. She hit the wall next to the bed, falling ungracefully and slammed her head on the corner of the bedside table. Her blonde locks had fallen out of her bun spreading across her back when she landed. I smelled it before I saw it. She had cut her head and now blood was beginning to dye her golden hair red.

My fangs ripped violently from my gums; I thought that I had actually started bleeding. I needed to feed but I had to force myself to ignore it. I was so wrapped up in trying to control my blood lust that I hadn't noticed Rido come back across the room and sit down next to me.

"I'm sorry my dear, but there is some business I must take care of." He kissed the side of my head and when he did, I snapped my fangs at his neck. Unfortunately I missed and he chuckled, sitting back up.

"Looks like somebody's hungry." He stood up and sauntered to the door where he paused.

"You can eat her if you'd like." After that he walked out the door.

I was stuck semi alone in the room with a few options. Option one: I could continue to ignore the blood lust and try to break the binds again. Then help out Kaname and the others. Option two: I could crawl off the bed, drink the girl dry, break the binds and help out Kaname. Option three:…well there wasn't really an option three for I refused to just lay here and do nothing. While I was running over this in my head, the maid got up from her position on the floor. I didn't detect anything until I felt the binds around my wrist began to loosen.

"What're you doing?" I inquired now fully aware of what was going on.

"You are the half witch half vampire right. You can defeat him. Save us all."

Once the binds were gone I rubbed my wrist and sat up.

"Yea well, I'm short my powers. I'm pretty much useless now." I answered her.

"All you need is blood…" She moved her blood hair from her neck. "I'd be honored for you take mine."

"No I can't do that. I've never taken from a human. I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

The next thing she did stunned me. She moved her hand to the bump on her head where she had hit the corner, wiped some blood on it then said, "You don't have a choice." She smeared the blood on my face before I had any time to react. I bit into her neck, my vampire instinct taking over. The taste was so sweet and delicate, cooling my thirst as the thick liquid slid down my throat. Gulp after gulp, I felt myself becoming stronger, her life force supplying me with nutrients. My vampire side kept saying, 'more…More…MORE!' while my witch/human side repeated, 'pull away…you're going to kill her…pull away.' I couldn't tell which voice was winning until I pulled away from her neck and saw that she still had a pulse. I sat her on the bed and ripped the bed sheets to make a temporary bandage for her neck. Once I made sure she was okay, I made my way to the window.

I looked out and saw that most of the aristocratic vampires and Kaname were here. I saw my playboy vampire killing some of Rido's men. My heart leaped with joy. 'Time to join the battle.' I thought to myself opening the window intending to jump down. I landed easily on the balls of my feet. I felt as if someone was staring at me. I glanced up and saw Aido staring at me excitedly and I stared back with a look matching his. But I wished I hadn't. Those few moments gave a vampire just enough time to stab Aido right through the gut. I mirrored Aido's movements, as if my own heart was stabbed. His blue eyes widened and he slowly fell to the ground. I couldn't breathe, but I sprinted over to Aido's body. The world dissolved around us as I held Aido in my arms.

"Aido, please…please don't leave me."

"I'm so glad I found you. I was so worried." He answered, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shh…it's okay." I whispered. I brushed the platinum hair out of his face. I saw him close his eyes but I tried to shake him.

"Aido…no don't close your eyes! You said I wouldn't be alone in this…" The world came back to us and I saw Kain running up to us. For the first time, I saw emotion erupting in Kain's otherwise apathetic eyes. He kneeled down in front of Aido before me and I let the two cousins have their moment.

I stood but I was hit with an array of emotions. Pain and hurt from losing Aido, and anger and malice for Rido who brought all of this on. I felt lost because a part of me was missing and I couldn't take it, couldn't control it. I screamed out and when I did something miraculous happened. The earth began to quake throwing everyone off balance and the trees began to shake from the sudden gushes of wind. Some of the vampires burst into flames. I understood what was happening. I finally got my powers back.

'_It could be we just haven't been giving you the right stressor.' _

Kaname's voice rang loud and clear in my head. With my powers returned, I would destroy Rido for what he took from me. All the vampires stopped what they were doing when they saw the power radiating off from me. I strode over to Rido and Kaname.

"He's mine Kuran." I demanded and it wasn't up for debate. Even if Kaname was a pureblood, he backed down immediately. Rido and I stood opposite of each other.

"My dear, I don't want to fight you. I don't want to scar your perfect body."

"Save it! I'm done with this shit!" I waved my hand out in front of me and the wind blew him against the wall of his mansion. His back hit the wall first before the momentum pushed his head against the concrete sounding with a sickening crunch. He felt the back on his head and saw blood smeared across his long fingers.

"Such…power…absolutely beautiful." He licked the blood off his hands and any other time, despite me being one of the creatures of the night, I would have cringed, but not anymore. I bended the wind to my will again, slamming him into a tree.

"You started all this shit!" I said while running up to him and smashing his head against said tree. The bark splintered and flung every which direction. It also left a big gaping hole.

"You had kidnapped my grandmother!" I used the wind sending him crashing through other trees that surrounded the mansion.

"All because _you _and _your _sick, warped obsession with your sister!" I gathered up water molecules from the air and used them to slice away at Rido's skin.

"You kidnaped me!...all because of this obsession!" Instead of just slicing away at his skin, I began to use my control over the water elements to cut off his limbs, not even giving him a chance to counter attack.

"And now I've lost the most important thing to me in the world…and for that you will die!" I gathered up all my focus and all my concentration. I imagined all of the molecules in the air vibrating violently against each other, setting Rido on fire. He let out a terrifying screech and I found myself having morbid pleasure watching him burn alive. That sick bastard finally got what he deserved and would now longer bother anyone ever again. I didn't stop watching until he was a pile of ashes, and even then I still watched because I didn't know what to do, but I guess my body did, because the next thing I knew, I was once again engulfed in darkness.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer surrounded by darkness but a very blinding light. My eyes squinted before slowly adjusting to the light. But I was confused. All around me was just white, nothing else, as if the world had become void. I sat up and looked all around me, trying to make some sense of what was going on. Soon my eyes landed on a figure. I thought that could be my only chance to know what was going on so I ran after it. You know how in dreams when you run towards something it runs away from you? Well this situation was the exact opposite. The person stayed put and as I got closer, I ran at a speed that I bet no vampire could match. Because the person I saw was the one I lost. As soon as I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Aido! You're here! What happened? Where are we?" I asked question after question, even though I was mostly happy just to see that he was here with him.

"I'm fine. Everything's okay…" He started by I had interrupted him.

"Okay! How! I saw you die!" He silenced my rant with a kiss which I greatly welcomed.

"If you would just wake up, you'd see that everything is fine."

"wha…wake up? What do you…?" He shushed me then kissed my eyes, continuously saying, "Wake up…wake up."

When I reopened my eyes, I was once again hit with a blinding bright light but this time when I focused my eyes, I saw that I was in a room. I was in the nurse's office at the school. I sat up and looked around me, seeing Kaname, Headmaster Cross, and Kain, but not the person I wanted to see. Tears pricked at my eyes at my realization. Aido was gone and he lied to me, twice. He said he'd be there for me, that I wouldn't be alone. He left me, so he lied. He said in my dream that everything would be okay, no…that everything was okay and he lied. But then I heard a beautiful voice with an icy tone for this person was angry.

"I don't care if I'm still healing! I want to see her, get out of my way Shiki!" The door burst open to show the truth and that Aido hadn't lied to me, because he was standing as living proof. He was shirtless and had his abdomen wrapped up with gaze, taped down with athletic tape. My heart swelled with so much joy and I made a move to get up but Kaname pushed me back down.

"You both need to rest, you can reunite later." Kaname stated but I spoke up.

"Screw you okay, I just found out that Aido is in fact alive, so I can and will see him." He was about to object when I said, "Kaname…what if it was Yuki, huh?" His face darkened momentarily, most likely thinking about how he would react as I did tonight.

"Alright, we'll give you some time." Everyone left the room and left the two of us alone.

Aido quickly made his way over to my bed and crawled in next to me wrapping me in his arms. I was overcome with happiness but I didn't want to say anything, not yet. The silence in its own way was enough and I just wanted this moment of peace, but I knew I also wanted answers.

"Aido…how is this possible?...How are you ali..alive?" I asked, my voice cracking at the word alive for tears began to pool in my eyes and my throat tightened up.

"Kaname fed me some of his blood while on the battle field. I have to admit though, I thought I was a goner. I didn't think I was going to heal from that, even with vampire healing. If Kaname didn't give me his blood when he did, I probably would be gone right now." He explained to me and I gripped his arm when he said the ending. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you...please don't ever make me feel that pain again." I whispered to him but I know that with his vampire hearing he heard me.

"I promise I won't…so long as you do the same." I nodded.

"Alright deal."

"You do know how we seal deals right?" I laughed at his playboy attitude. I kissed him with all I had because this wasn't just a regular kiss. This kiss held every emotion I had felt in the last twenty four hours. Fear, grief, lose, and most importantly…love.

* * *

So what did ya'll think?...I hope you enjoyed it and please review! and just so everyone knows this more than likely will be the last Carbon Copy chapter because I have no more ideas for it. But i do hope you enjoyed it and to all that reviewed thank you it is very much appreciated to know how my work is doing :)...peace out!


End file.
